Un bêta, ou plus que ça ?
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Isaac est amoureux mais que la personne ne semble pas intéressé... Et qu'une autre personne, elle, semble déjà en couple sans que personne ne le sache !
1. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ?

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ?

 _« -_ De toute façon, il n'y en a toujours que pour Stiles... _»_

 _Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même, c'était sortis un peu malgré moi. Avec un pincement de lèvre. Derek refit son apparition dans l'encadrure de la porte mais je m'efforçais de vaquer à mes occupations pour éviter son regard._

 _« -_ Isaac... Tu sais que je t'entends ? _» Soupira-t-il._

 _Je restais silencieux avant de tout simplement hausse les épaules d'un air assez vague. Tout ça avait commencé quand il m'a annoncé que nous irions tous les deux, plus tard, aider Stiles a réparé sa jeep. Je sais, ça paraissait anodin comme ça... mais ça arrivait assez souvent, et bien que j'essayais d'étouffer certains sentiments, il arrivait que malencontreusement, ils m'échappent un peu. Il reprit._

 _« -_ On dirait que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Stiles...

\- Si... Bien sûr que si... ça lui est arrivé de demander à quoi je servais, mais dans l'ensemble je l'aime bien.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne disait pas ça méchamment.

\- Tout comme je sais que tu prendras automatiquement sa défense, oui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis pas le seul à vous trouver... Proche.

\- Proche... Comme des amis.

\- Ou plus que ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... _»_

 _Ronchonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air de balayer ma remarque comme si c'était une idée tout à fait ridicule. Réaction très peu surprenante de mon Alpha, si jamais il a des sentiments pour Stiles, de là à ce qu'il les admette... Il y a une grande marge. Cela semble amusant pour certaines personnes, alors que moi... Je suis plutôt contrarié._

 _Je le suis finalement au salon, une tasse de café en main, où il est déjà installé, un bouquin en main. Peter est là aussi, il est souvent ici sans pour autant vraiment passer du temps avec nous, il fait des choses dans des pièces de l'appartement que je ne connais même pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, pour être franc. J'ai entendu assez parlé de lui, je n'imagine pas le pire venant de sa part mais... Je pense que ce n'est pas la personne en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance non plus. Je viens m'asseoir sur le même canapé de Derek sans pour autant empiéter sur son espace vital. Peter est dans celui en face de nous, et il me fixe. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était en buvant ma tasse, mais il continue de me fixer au point que ça en devient presque perturbant. Il affiche juste un air calme qui ne me permet absolument pas de savoir à quoi il peut bien penser. Je me penche un peu vers Derek pour lui demander._

 _« -_ Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

\- Parce qu'il aime faire peur aux petits enfants. _» Me répondit Peter dans un petit sourire moqueur._

 _Derek fit un petit mouvement de la main l'air de dire « Voilà, tout est dit. », je les regardais un peu, tour à tour avant de me renfrogner un peu en recommençant à boire mon café, grommelant._

 _« -_ Je suis pas un petit enfant et j'ai pas peur... _»_

 _Peter rigola doucement avant de se lever et se diriger vers une des pièces auxquelles je faisais référence tout à l'heure. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut trafiquer, quand même... Enfin, ce qu'ils peuvent trafiquer, je suppose que Derek est au courant, c'est son appartement et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à ne pas surveiller son oncle aux tendances psychopathe. Une fois qu'il a disparu, je jette un œil à Derek qui se contente de lire. Quand il n'y a que nous trois, c'est vraiment calme ici... Je termine rapidement ma tasse avant d'aller la mettre dans l'évier, puis je monte récupérer quelques cahiers que je mets dans mon sac, je redescends et m'arrête devant l'entrée._

 _« -_ Je vais chez Scott, appelle-moi quand tu veux que je te retrouve chez Stiles ! _» J'attends sagement sa confirmation, qui ne se fait pas tarder._

 _« -_ Hm. Sois prudent.

\- D'accord ! _»_

 _Je souris doucement alors que je sors, envoyant un message un Scott pour lui dire que j'arrive puis me mettre à courir. C'est agréable d'habiter avec Derek, au-delà du calme, bien qu'il soit assez froid et distant, j'ai souvent droit à un « sois prudent » ou « fais attention » assez vague mais l'intention est là. Ça me change d'avant._

 _J'arrive rapidement chez Scott qui m'ouvre la porte en m'entendant arrivé, on avait prévu de se voir pour que je rattrape quelques cours, et j'étais content qu'il n'ait pas décommandé pour une fois. Au bout d'une petite heure à avoir tenté de comprendre quelque chose au devoir d'algèbre, j'aborde un sujet qui n'a rien à voir._

 _« -_ Scott... je peux te parler de quelque chose qui devra rester entre nous ? _» Il me regarde, visiblement surpris._

 _« -_ Rassure-moi, il ne faudra pas qu'on enterre quelqu'un dans le jardin ? _» J'esquisse un petit sourire amusé._

 _« -_ Non, non, loin de là même, c'est... Heu... un problème sentimental, disons.

\- Ho ! Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr d'être de très bon conseil vu comment ça se passe entre moi et Allison en ce moment mais... Je peux essayer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, en fait c'est surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment à qui confier ça et après Derek, tu es celui à qui je fais le plus confiance. _» Je vois son regard de petit chiot s'illuminer à ces paroles, semblant visiblement prêt à m'écouter. « -_ Il est possible que je sois tombé amoureux... D'un homme. _»_

 _Fais-je tout en me massant un peu la nuque, un peu gêné par cette déclaration, je n'en avais encore parlé à personne d'autre et j'espérais que Scott ne soit pas déçu ou autre chose. Il était plutôt du genre compréhensif, je comptais là-dessus, il faut bien l'avouer._

 _« -_ D'accord... Et ? _» me demanda-t-il, attendant visiblement la suite._

 _Je lève à nouveau mon regard sur lui, surpris par sa réaction, alors que lui, n'est véritablement pas surpris par cette information, comme s'il s'y attendait. Comme si tout cela était on ne peut plus normal, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Je secoue doucement la tête et soupire._

 _« -_ Il a clairement des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui... Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser...

\- Et bien... Ce n'est qu'un conseil, tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais à ta place, je tenterais quand même ma chance. S'il n'a que des vues sur cette personne, il ne se passera peut-être jamais rien... Comme Stiles avec Lydia.

\- Tu... Tu crois ? _» Je déglutis en essayant d'imaginer la scène où j'essaierais de lui confesser mes sentiments. Impossible d'imaginer une réponse positive..._

 _« -_ Je le pense, oui. _»_

 _Après tout, il a dis lui-même qu'il n'était pas de très bon conseil, non ? Peu de temps après, je partais de chez Scott en le remerciant de m'avoir écouté, ce qui avait l'air de plus lui faire plaisir qu'à moi. J'avais effectivement reçu l'appelle de Derek me disant qu'il allait chez Stiles, du fait je le rejoignis._

 _Et comme souvent... Je me sentais un peu de trop entre ces deux-là. Derek réparait la jeep et Stiles le suivait dans tout ses mouvements en n'arrêtant pas de parler, il faisait la conversation presque à lui tout seul et mon Alpha répondait quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je restais silencieux en attendant, aidant quand on me le demandait, mais franchement, je me questionne sur le pourquoi il me demande de venir à chaque fois. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Et voir ces deux-là si proche, si complice... Je pince un peu les lèvres, je ne voulais pas faire de vague ou mettre Derek en colère. Peut-être que je devrais les pousser l'un vers l'autre ? Au moins, il sera heureux... Certainement plus heureux qu'avec moi..._

 _J'étais à deux doigts de partir quand Derek annonça que c'était terminé. Il eut un échange de plus avec Stiles que je n'écoutais même pas, grimpant déjà dans la voiture de Derek. Je soufflais doucement et respirais enfin un peu mieux lorsque que le brun me rejoignit. Il me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de démarrer._

 _« -_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Isaac ?

\- Non... Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. _»_

 _Je ne répondis rien, on savait lui et moi que j'avais mentis sur le fait que tout allait bien, mais il avait l'air de comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. J'appréciais le fait qu'il n'insiste pas, je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre de toute façon, seulement il restait inquiet et ça... ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète réellement pour moi._

 _Une fois à l'appartement, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Peter qui semblait dormir sur le canapé, avant de grimper dans ma chambre sans un mot de plus._


	2. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 2

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 2

 _Je me suis endormi tôt ce jour-là, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à refaire un cauchemar, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus eu. Je revoyais mon père, me faisant du mal, dirigeant sa colère contre moi sans que je comprenne pourquoi, me m'enfermant dans ce truc immonde... Je me retrouvais, seul, dans le noir, dans cet espace confiné et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'ouvre et me libère. Quelqu'un d'autre que mon sadique de père._

 _« -_ Isaac ! _»_

 _Je sentis ses mains chaudes m'attraper et me maintenir fortement contre le lit. Sans pour autant me faire mal. J'ouvris mes yeux devenus jaunes, toutes griffes dehors, visiblement, mes cris avaient dû alerter Derek._

 _« -_ Isaac, c'est moi. Calme-toi. _»_

 _Je grondais pour toute réponse, j'étais vraiment dans tous mes états et j'avais du mal à avoir les idées claires, la peur, la panique et la colère ayant pris le dessus. Mais quand il me montra ses yeux rouges, je commençais vraiment à me calmer, commençant par rentrer mes griffes et faire disparaître mes yeux de loup-garou._

 _Je respirais plus doucement, essayant de me calmer, je voulais lui dire de me laisser, que tout allait bien maintenant, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais rien ne sortit et ma main restait agrippé à lui. Je fus finalement soulagé quand il m'amena contre lui et me caressa le dos pour me calmer doucement. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre... Sentir sa chaleur... Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là. Dans les bras de mon Alpha. Cependant, on redressa tout deux la tête en entendant la jeep de Stiles arriver. Et je vis le froncement de sourcil de Derek lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un franchir la porte pour aller dehors, vraisemblablement, Peter. De là où on était, et surtout parce qu'on est des loup-garous, on entendit parfaitement les mots de Peter._

 _« -_ Tu n'aurais vraiment pas pu choisir moins bien ton moment, Isaac et Derek sont réveillés, là... _»_

 _On était déjà en train de se mettre à la fenêtre pour pouvoir les observer. Peter pouvait nous entendre mais pas nous voir... Normalement._

 _« -_ Tant pis, ils ne peuvent pas entendre ça ! _»_

 _Stiles s'approchait de lui, en vitesse, et l'attrapa par le col et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Franchement, d'ailleurs. Sous nos yeux stupéfaits. Je lançais un regard à Derek qui n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que moi, il ne semblait pas en colère ou jaloux, simplement extrêmement surpris._

 _Un léger grognement de contentement sortie des lèvres de Peter, passant un bras possessif autour des hanches de Stiles._

 _« -_ J'allais te proposer de discuter ailleurs, mais puisqu'on en est là... Enfin, je suppose qu'il fait trop froid pour qu'un petit humain reste dehors.

\- ça dépend... Tu m'aurais réchauffé ? _»_

 _Peter eut un petit rire en l'entrainement finalement dans l'appartement. Bon. Visiblement, ça ne datait pas d'hier mais personne ne semblait au courant... Derek et moi n'échangions aucune parole, on s'assit contre le mur de la fenêtre, écoutant simplement la discussion instructive qui se passait en bas. Cependant, je ne tardais pas à somnoler et ma tête vint se poser contre l'épaule confortable de Derek avant que je me rendorme définitivement._

 _Le matin, je me réveillais dans le plus grand calme, entre mes couvertures et sur mon lit, il n'y avait plus de trace de Derek qui était sans doute repartis se coucher une fois que je me suis endormis. Peut-être avait-il suivis la conversation en bas jusqu'au bout, j'avais personnellement suivis jusqu'au moment où Peter proposait un chocolat chaud à Stiles._

 _Aussi, je ne fus pas vraiment surpris, une fois en bas, de les trouver endormis sur le canapé. Stiles, étalé sur Peter, le trouvant apparemment confortable. Si c'est pas mignon. Je vais dans la cuisine faire du café, et vais boire mon café sur le canapé en face d'eux. Les observant un moment en me demandant ce que Derek peut bien penser de tout ça, avant que Peter se réveille légèrement, me jette un coup d'œil avant de soupirer d'un air endormi._

 _« -_ Stiles, tu vas être en retard au lycée... _»_

 _à ces mots, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup et se leva avec une telle précipitation qu'il faillit tomber par terre._

 _« -_ Le lycée ! Ho non ! Je vais pas avoir le temps de passer chez moi !

\- Stiles... _»_

 _J'essayais d'obtenir son attention mais il était tellement paniqué qu'il se mettait à bouger un peu dans tous les sens en tentant de se rhabiller correctement._

 _« -_ Enfin, je suis obligé de toute façon, mes affaires de cours sont là-bas, il faut aussi que je passe un coup de fil à mon père pour qu'il-

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, je suis là, quoi ?

\- On est samedi. _»_

 _Je le regarde avec un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il s'arrête net et me regarde. On entend un rire amusé venant de Peter qui se retourne sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, voulant visiblement se rendormir et Stiles qui rougit un peu. Amusant._

 _« -_ Tu le savais, je suis sûr ! _» Fit-il à Peter avec une petite moue contrarié._

 _Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un léger grognement qui ressemblait plus à un bâillement. Ce qui, de toute évidence, ne convenait pas à l'autre énergumène qui vint se remettre au dessus de lui quelques instants, juste le temps de lui mordre l'oreille avant de fuir hors de portée. Le plus âgé le regarda en se tenant l'oreille en question, grondant presque d'un air menaçant. Je dis bien presque parce qu'il est clair qu'il n'est pas sérieusement en train de le menacer. Heureusement, je n'avais pas envie de devoir me mettre entre lui et son petit protégé, qui lui souriait malicieusement avant de rejoindre la cuisine. J'observais juste en silence, au moins c'est divertissant le matin... Le hale se remet dans l'oreiller, ayant apparemment eut une nuit courte et je rejoins le plus jeune à la cuisine qui sort tout ce qu'il lui faut des placards. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir ce genre de choses ici, comment lui, peut-il le savoir ?_

 _« -_ ça dure depuis combien de temps ? _» Lui demandais-je sans vouloir paraître trop curieux._

 _« -_ Heu hmm... Officiellement un mois. Je dirais. En fait, c'est assez compliqué, parce que ça n'a rien d'officiel, ça c'est juste fais comme ça.

\- Et tu comptais nous en parler ou... ? _» Il me regarde en mangeant ses céréales._

 _« -_ Je me suis que ça finirait par se savoir de toute façon, et je n'étais pas pressé, vu que je savais quelle genre de réactions j'obtiendrais. Mais Scott est au courant, depuis avant déjà en vérité, il m'a soutenu tout en me demandant de faire attention quand même... _»_

 _Je le fixais un peu avant d'acquiescer doucement, l'air entendu. Oui, ça ressemble bien à Scott de nous soutenir malgré ce qu'il peut entendre. Je n'en voulais pas à Stiles de n'avoir rien dis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne comprenais pas, et personnellement je n'ai rien contre Peter. Au contraire, parce que ça veut dire que le petit geek de la bande n'a aucune vue sur mon Alpha. C'est déjà un bon point, pas vrai ?_

 _« -_ Tu peux emprunter la salle de bain, si tu veux. _»_

 _Il me sourit, sûrement content que je ne veuille pas en savoir plus sur le sujet, et posa son bol à moitié terminé pour rejoindre la salle de bain, je ne pense pas qu'il attendait ma permission pour ça de toute façon. Peu de temps après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée, Derek venait de revenir. Tiens, il était partis ? À peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'escalier que je pris la parole sans hausser la voix, quelque chose de pratique quand on est des loup-garous..._

 _« -_ Stiles est dans la salle de bain. _»_

 _Je l'entendis un peu ronchonner et redescendre pour me rejoindre à la cuisine, déjà torse nu. Ce qui me surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir soudainement dans cette tenue et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Ce qui est ridicule, ce n'était qu'un torse... Je repris doucement ma respiration et reporta mon regard sur lui, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible._

 _« -_ Tu étais sortis ?

\- Courir. _»_

 _Répondit-il sans plus de précisions. Il s'approcha de moi et dans un geste que je ne compris pas, qui me fit d'ailleurs prendre une légère teinte rougeâtre, il se pencha vers moi pour sentir mon odeur._

 _« -_ Derek ?

\- Tu n'as plus fais de cauchemar, après ?

\- Non... J'ai même plutôt bien dormis...

\- Tu as mon odeur sur toi. _»_

 _à son ton, je n'avais aucune idée si c'était une mauvaise ou une bonne chose. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais son odeur sur moi, mais ça voulait dire qu'on avait dû passer plus de temps que je le pensais, l'un contre l'autre... Il se redressa finalement pour se servir lui aussi un café, alors que j'avais commencé à avoir chaud... Très chaud même..._


	3. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 3

Un bêta ou plus que ça ? - 3

« - J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un adolescent complètement inconscient ! »

 _Peter soupira lourdement et si vous vous posez la question, non, ce n'est pas moi l'adolescent en question. Non, je suis loin d'être un inconscient, fort heureusement et je les entendais se disputer. Où plutôt, Derek disputer Peter à propos de sa relation avec Stiles, alors que, soyons sérieux deux minutes, l'oncle s'en fichait éperdument, juste que ça le fatiguait que les choses se passent ainsi, mais il le savait. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver, tôt ou tard. C'était maintenant._

« - Même en mettant, de côté que tu sois un psychopathe et un loup-garou, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu vieux pour Stiles ?

\- Traite-moi de vieillard tant que t'y es.

\- Peter ! Sois sérieux deux minutes, est-ce que tu réalises vraiment ce que tu fais ? Isaac, dis-moi, toi, ça ne te choque pas cette relation ? »

 _Peter tourna les yeux au ciel en soupirant à nouveau, alors que je relevais mon regard sur Derek, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande mon avis. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas envie de faire partis de ce débat complètement stérile. Je déglutis._

« - Hé bien, heu... Je ne suis peut-être pas spécialiste en la matière mais s'ils s'aiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait dire quoique ce soit. Stiles sait ce qu'il fait. Et heu... Tu es peut-être un peu surprotecteur envers lui. »

 _Derek avait l'air abasourdis de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de ma bouche alors que Peter le fixait fièrement, l'air de dire « Ha, tu vois ! ». Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il soupire à son tour et ronchonne._

« - ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ! »

 _Il grogna avant de monter dans sa chambre, me laissant à présent seul avec Peter qui avait l'air assez soulagé que cette discussion se termine enfin. Je l'étais aussi, surtout à partir du moment où me prend pour l'arbitre. Aucune envie de finir saucissonné entre Derek et Peter, moi... Mais j'espérais qu'il ne l'ai pas pris mal quand même._

« - Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'habituer, je pense... » _Fais-je à Peter qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

« - Il m'embêterait déjà moins s'il avait quelqu'un, aussi. »

 _Et là, il me fixait. Il me fixait même étrangement et avec insistance. Non. Non, il n'avait pas deviné. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait deviné, je cache bien mes sentiments !_

« - Comme qui ? » _C'est sortis tout seul._

« - Tu le sais mieux que moi. »

 _Il esquisse un petit sourire qui en dit long et là, je peux être sûr qu'il sait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il sait, mais il le sait et si Peter le sait... Derek ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte non plus. Et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

« - ça va bien se passer. »

 _Le sourire de l'oncle psychopathe s'élargit tout en disant ça et il se leva simplement pour se rendre à la cuisine. Me laissant perplexe. Venait-il de tenter de me rassurer par cette phrase ? Parce que le sourire, lui, ne l'était pas... ça ne disait pas « ça va bien se passer » mais plutôt « on va bien s'amuser », ce qui n'avait rien à voir._

 _Je secouais doucement la tête, Stiles nous avait laissé un peu plus tôt en voyant le regard de reproche de Derek, il lui en voulait apparemment de ne lui avoir rien dis, d'avoir dû l'apprendre de cette façon alors qu'il se sentait proche de lui... Tout le monde sentait Stiles et Derek proche en réalité, on était bien loin d'imaginer que Peter et Stiles entretenaient ce genre de relation, mais je crois que c'est bien à lui que ça a fait le plus gros choc. Il pensait sans doute que l'humain lui faisait assez confiance pour lui en parler franchement. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit en colère, mais ça ne mènera à rien de se défouler sur le premier venu... - surtout quand il s'appelle Peter._

 _Alors que l'oncle était repartis à ses affaires, comme il en avait l'habitude, je montais à l'étage et tournais en rond dans ma chambre. J'hésitais. Je me demandais si Derek m'en voulait aussi à présent, je ne savais pas si je devais aller le voir ou non. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas parler un peu à Scott pour lui demander conseil ? Non... Non, je lui ai parlé à peine hier. Et il ne s'est pas vraiment passé autre chose depuis. Je ne vais pas l'appeler à l'aide au moindre petit soucis. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Peter semble au courant, je ne pense pas qu'il le dira à Derek mais pour le peu que je le connais, il serait bien capable de faire des sous-entendus avec un grand sourire pour bien montrer à quel point il est fier de ce qu'il fait._

 _Au final, plutôt que de me prendre la tête pour rien, je viens devant la porte de la chambre de Derek. Je n'ai même pas besoin de toquer, il sait que je suis là. Il a entendu mes pas, il entend mes battements de cœur et il a même peut-être entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Peter. De là où je suis, je peux l'entendre tourner les pages de son livre avant d'élever un peu la voix._

 _« -_ Isaac ? _» Sans que je le veuille, mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement mais j'essaie de me reprendre au plus vite, prenant une lente respiration. Il n'attend finalement pas ma réponse. « -_ Entre. _»_

 _J'ouvre alors la porte, un peu timidement, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans sa chambre. Je découvre alors une pièce remplit de livres avec un lit au milieu, Derek dedans, qui a fermé son livre et qui me fixe d'un air perplexe. J'entre un peu, n'osant trop approcher et empiéter sur son espace vital._

 _« -_ Est-ce que.. Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ? _» Je crois qu'il esquisse un faible sourire. Au moins, il paraît un peu soulagé en entendant mes paroles._

 _« -_ Non, bien sûr que non... Tu as juste dis ce que tu pensais... _» Il se redressa un peu, s'assit sur le bord du lit, tapotant doucement la place à côté de lui pour que je vienne m'asseoir. J'hausse d'abord un sourcil mais je ne me fais pas prier et m'assois sagement._

 _« -_ Peut-être que tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis un peu surprotecteur avec Stiles. _» Je le regarde, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte, et il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne vient._

 _« -_ Tu... Tu aimerais être à la place de Peter ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas Stiles de cette façon. Il fait partis de la meute et je lui attache une attention particulière parce que c'est le seul humain de la bande, j'ai assez perdu de gens auquel je tiens... Tu comprends ? _» J'acquiesce doucement, il reprend. « -_ Simplement je... J'ai du mal à comprendre. Sur tous les gens qu'il aurait pu choisir, pourquoi Peter ? C'est sans doute le type le plus dangereux que je connaisse !

\- Raison de plus alors, personne n'osera à s'en prendre au petit ami Peter Hale. Et puis... Je comprends un peu Stiles... On ne décide pas toujours de qui on tombe amoureux... _»_

 _Je vis Derek ouvrir et fermer la bouche. Incertain. Je me dis que je le fixe peut-être un peu trop intensément mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son regard. De son visage. De ses lèvres. C'est là que je sens sa main se poser doucement sur la mienne, chaleureuse. Je suis un peu surpris mais ne fait pas un seul mouvement de recul. J'ai même l'impression que tout mon corps est paralysé alors qu'il se penche un peu sur moi pour déposer sa bouche sur la mienne, pour un baiser tendre. Je crois bien que je suis en train de rêver... Et si je ne suis pas en train de rêver... Alors j'espère que ce moment durera éternellement..._

 _Mais j'ai bien l'impression que je ne rêve pas quand il passe sa langue entre mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, le faisant devenir plus intense, venant caresser ma nuque en me pressant doucement contre lui. Bien entendu, je réponds avidement à ce baiser, en profitant un maximum, mon corps se réchauffant à son contact, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine. C'est horrible et tellement bon à la fois. Alors qu'il met fin au baiser, je déglutis doucement tout en reprenant ma respiration, c'était tellement bon... Et meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens, essayant de reprendre contenance. J'aimerais lui demander, ou au moins lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me vient alors je me contente de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ayant l'impression qu'on se comprend enfin._


	4. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 4

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 4

 _C'est alors que j'ai sursauté et sous la surprise, je me suis éloigné de Derek, réalisant ce qu'on faisait. Pas que je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que c'était surprenant, je ne m'y attendais pas et d'après son expression, lui aussi. Je me détournais alors pour sortir de la chambre et aller vers le raffut qui nous avait surpris et ramener à la réalité. Je retrouvais Scott, Stiles et Peter qui venait de sortir de sa cachette. J'essayais de me calmer et cacher mon embarra ou une quelconque trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Peter me jeta cependant un sourire._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de vraiment important...

\- Quoi ? Mais on a entendu crier !

\- Ça c'est Stiles qui s'est emmêlés les pieds et qui est tombé, à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Ho ça va hein ! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait un truc qui m'a fais tomber, je ne sais juste pas quoi !... Comment ça, « on » ? _»_

 _Demanda malicieusement Stiles en me regardant. Flûte. Je venais de me griller tout seul et j'essayais de réfléchir le plus vite possible pour me tirer de là, sauf que rien ne me venait et j'avais l'impression que le temps passait encore plus vite que d'habitude. Heureusement, la voix de Derek se fit entendre alors qu'il arrivait enfin, coupant court à la question, il grommela._

 _« -_ C'est pas possible mais vous allez finir par passer votre vie ici !

\- Ho fais pas ton rabat-joie Sourwolf, on sait bien que si ça te dérangerait vraiment, tu saurais très bien nous le faire comprendre ! _»_

 _Derek fronça les sourcils en observant Stiles, puis Peter, et se contenta finalement de soupirer, passant devant moi sans me regarder. Ce qui me serra un peu le cœur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir empiré les choses depuis tout à l'heure, parce qu'il ne m'en avait pas voulu à propos de ce que j'avais dis tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser. Derek n'embrasserait pas une personne qu'il n'aime pas, hein ? À moins qu'il se sente tellement seul qu'il cherchait juste un peu de réconfort... Non. Non non. Il... Il m'aime peut-être ? Ça me paraît encore moins probable._

 _Scott discute tout bas avec Derek, je n'écoute même pas, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes propres pensées. Peter et Stiles quand à eux, échange un regard complice et un sourire mutin. C'est là que je réalise. Il faut s'attendre au pire de la part de ce duo... Tout deux m'observent à présent avec la même expression et un frisson remonte le long de mon dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trament et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Voyant que tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans cette pièce ne me concernait aucunement, j'ai fais demi-tour, attrapant quelques affaires, je prends mon sac et descends rapidement vers la porte._

 _« -_ Je vais à la bibliothèque, à toute à l'heure ! _» J'attends. Un silence. Mon cœur ralentit, attendant lui aussi._

 _« -_ Fais attention ! _» J'esquissais un sourire soulagé avant de sortir._

 _Tout n'est peut-être pas normal mais au moins, il ne me rejette pas. Il veut toujours que je fasse attention à moi et c'est le plus important. Je cours dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre le centre ville, puis la bibliothèque où je m'installe pour faire mes devoirs. Enfin, comme ça, c'est ce qu'on aurait dis. J'essaie de faire un plan, une esquisse de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais j'ai l'impression de déraper complètement et que si ça continue comme ça, et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de perdre ce que j'ai en ce moment._

 _1\. Demander à Derek ce que signifiait ce baiser._

 _2\. S'il répond que ce n'est rien ou que ça n'a aucune signification particulière, laisser tomber._

 _3\. S'il répond qu'il m'aime ou qu'il a des sentiments inexplicable à mon encontre..._

 _Heu... Oui, je fais quoi ? Ça me paraissait tellement impossible jusqu'ici. Même maintenant, je suis limite en train de me demander si je n'ai pas imaginé ce baiser. Non. Je sens encore ces lèvres chaudes sur les miennes... Je déglutis, me souvenant de cette scène dans les moindres détails. La main de Derek prenant la mienne. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi, contre toute attente. Je réalise enfin, peu à peu, que ce n'est peut-être pas si improbable que ça, que j'ai peut-être vraiment une chance._

 _Je respire plus doucement. Il ne faut pas que je m'emballe. Admettons que nos sentiments soient réciproque... Imaginons. Je me mordille alors la lèvre en me posant cette question. Comment ça se passe entre homme ? Et je doute que Derek s'y connaisse mieux que moi..._

 _Bien plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, je rentre enfin. Après de longues heures à m'avoir pris la tête tout seul comme un grand et celle-ci pleine d'images assez étrange et perturbante. J'avais fais des recherche pour essayer d'au moins savoir, rien qu'un peu, ce qu'il faudrait faire le moment venu et... Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si j'étais prêt ou non à ce genre de choses avec mon alpha tellement j'étais embrouillé._

 _En arrivant dans le loft, je montais directement dans ma chambre sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Si je l'avais remarqué, alors peut-être que j'aurais fais un peu plus attention, et là j'aurais remarqué autre chose. Il fallut que je le vois de mes propres yeux. Je ne vous raconte même pas le choc que ce fut quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je tombais sur une scène dont je me serais bien passé. Peter, plaquant Stiles sur mon lit, en train de dévorer son torse et le faire gémir. Ma présence n'ayant même pas l'air de les perturber, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Peter ne m'ait pas entendu, lui ! Sur le coup, je suis resté immobile quelques secondes avant de fermer rapidement la porte. Essayant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. D'oublier cette image encore plus perturbante que toute les autres ! Un nouveau gémissement me ramena à la réalité, me faisant reculer d'un pas comme si j'allais me brûler à cette porte si je m'approchais trop._

 _« -_ Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! _» Déclarais-je finalement, scandalisé avant de repartir d'où je venais._

 _Non mais je rêve. Ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans mon lit ! Ils ont certainement plein d'endroit pour faire ça mais il fallait que ce soit là ! Encore plus chamboulé qu'avant, je descends les escaliers en catastrophe alors que Derek franchit la porte, qui a dû aller faire des courses vu son sachet à la main, et il me regarde en haussant un sourcil._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _»_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? QU'EST -CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Il me demande vraiment ça ? Il se passe que je devenus un loup-garou, ton bêta, que mon pére est mort, que je suis venu habité avec toi, que j'ai subis ton entrainement, que pour aucune raison valable, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que maintenant il y a ton oncle et ton ami humain qui s'envoie en l'air sur mon lit ! Sauf que je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça..._

 _« -_ C'était quoi ce baiser tout à l'heure ? _»_

 _Il n'y a que ça qui réussit à sortir, c'est à se damner, vraiment. Je me trouve assez exaspérant sur le coup, mais tout de même fier de moi d'avoir sortis une phrase cohérente, et puis comme j'avais prévu de lui demander... Bon, pas forcément comme ça, certes. Seulement, c'est sortis au moins. Il paraît encore plus surpris, avant d'avoir une mine assez déconfite et de détourner le regard._

 _« -_ Rien... ça n'a pas d'importance... _»_

 _Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis que s'il répondait que ce n'était rien, je laissais tomber ? Parce qu'apparemment, mon corps n'est pas du tout d'accord avec ça, lui... Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà en train de tirer doucement son bras tout en cherchant son regard. Je veux qu'il me regarde. Qu'il me toise. Qu'il me dise yeux dans les yeux qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Je veux. Je veux lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi. Que même s'il ne ressent rien pour moi, je resterais à ses cotés. Que je l'aime plus que tout et que ma vie n'appartient qu'à lui. Je sers un peu plus son bras._

 _« -_ ça en a pour moi ! _»_

 _Finis-je par presque crier comme s'il était loin et que j'espérais que mes mots l'atteigne. Je me sentis assez idiot et rougis un peu sans pour autant me détacher de lui. Constatant son expression, d'abord un peu surprise, puis dubitative, comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui même de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais quand il pencha un peu la tête vers moi, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à posséder ses lèvres, espérant enfin lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il répondit bien vite au baiser, m'attrapant par les hanches avant de me plaquer avec force contre le mur, étouffant un grognement contre mes lèvres alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser._

 _Sur le moment, je n'avais plus du tout d'images perturbantes dans la tête, elle était juste remplis de Derek et c'était loin de me perturber. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, j'en voulais plus._


	5. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 5

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 5

 _C'était bien partis là ! Même très bien partis, en fait ! Mais non. Ça n'aurait pas pu continuer ainsi. À mon plus grand dam. Entendant des pas se rapprocher, Derek quitta mes lèvres et me relâcha, reportant son regard vers l'arrivant qui n'était autre que Peter, il nous fixait avec un petit sourire, qui, comme d'habitude n'avait rien de rassurant. J'étais un peu surpris de la voir déjà là, me rappelant la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _« -_ Vous avez déjà terminé ?

\- Terminé quoi ? _»_

 _Demanda Derek en me fixant à présent alors que mon visage prenait des couleurs. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais surpris son oncle et son humain préféré en train de fricoter dans ma chambre ? Je doute qu'il apprécie... Mais je n'eus rien besoin de dire. Stiles arrivant derrière Peter, avait les cheveux un peu n'importe comment, les joues rouges comme je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant et remettant son tee-shirt comme il faut. Autant dire que la discrétion pour Peter c'est bon, mais alors Stiles était complètement nul dans ce domaine._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que vous faisiez des cochonneries dans MON appartement ?

\- ça, c'est fait depuis longtemps... _»_

 _Déclara Peter, presque fier de lui, mais pas trop non plus face au regard tueur de Derek. Personnellement, je préférais me taire, aucune envie de me retrouver étriper. Ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. C'est que ce ne sont pas des rigolos, les Hale. Puis, l'alpha m'observa, avant de reporter un air suspicieux sur Peter._

 _« -_ Ne me dites pas... Que vous avez osé faire ça dans la chambre d'Isaac ? _»_

 _Ho si, et je crois que je ne suis pas près d'oublier cette vision à chaque fois que je vais y retourner. Mais pour votre bien-être, enfin, si vous ne voulez pas mourir, évitez de lui dire. C'est ce que je me disais, essayant de communiquer par télépathie avec les deux autres mais évidemment ça ne marcha pas. Et comme d'habitude, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une louche._

 _« -_ Tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse ça dans la tienne peut-être ? Je te signale qu'on en arriverait pas là si tu décidais de donner une chambre à Peter ! D'ailleurs. Oui ! Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas avec Isaac et tu nous laisse cette chambre ? _»_

 _Fit-il avec un grand sourire comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Mais ça ne tombait pas sous le sens. Derek et moi devions avoir la même expression abasourdis, comme si nous ne pouvions pas croire ce qu'on venait d'entendre. Alors que les deux autres s'échangeaient un sourire complice. Je rêve pas, hein ? Ils sont en train d'essayer de me donner un coup de pouce ? Je dis bien essayer, parce que vu la tête que tire Derek à présent, je me demande s'il va en tuer un, ou les deux. Il finit par soupirer._

 _« -_ Bon, d'accord... Mais ne faites pas de bêtises. _»_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait par bêtise, mais j'étais plus surpris par le fait qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Était-ce l'effet Stiles, où il sait que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir l'empêcher de quoique ce soit ? Ou alors il a réellement envie de partager sa chambre avec moi ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, et avant de pouvoir lui poser une question, n'importe laquelle, il a déjà tourné les talons et partit dans la cuisine, sans doute ranger les courses qu'il avait en main. Stiles et Peter semblaient fier d'eux, bien trop à mon goût. Je commençais à me demander s'il ne préparait pas encore autre chose... Je secouais doucement la tête, ce n'était même pas la peine de se poser la question avec ces deux-là. Je savais comment ils étaient, à peu prés, séparément, alors ensemble... Je crois que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. J'imagine déjà d'ici, les complots qu'ils pourraient monter, Derek qui pète les plombs et moi qui observerait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ça va être chouette de vivre tous ensemble, je le sens... Bon, pas vraiment puisque Stiles a un chez lui. Et Peter en aurait un aussi s'il voulait bien retourner dedans. Mais nous étions apparemment condamner à vivre la plupart du temps ensemble. Soupirant, je rejoignis finalement Derek à la cuisine, sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire._

 _« -_ Derek...

\- ça te dérange ?

\- Ha ? De quoi ?

\- Dormir avec moi...

\- Non, non ! Loin de là même... Heu... _» Nous nous regardions comme deux rond de flan. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand deux asociaux essaient de discuter, surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments... Mais il faut que je lui dise. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_

 _« -_ Je... _» Je cherchais mes mots. Il me fixait, l'air perplexe._

 _« -_ Tu ?

\- Je tiens à toi... Je veux dire, plus que comme un bêta tiendrait à son alpha. _»_

 _Voilà, c'était bien ça, comme tournure de phrase, non ? Il devait bien comprendre, au moins rien qu'un petit peu ? Il semblait hésiter. Et un Derek hésitant, ce n'est pas bon. Il avait plutôt tendance à être impulsif._

 _« -_ Je pourrais te faire du mal... Je veux dire, tous les gens qui m'ont approché de trop prés sont soit mort, soit ils ont mal tourné... _»_

 _Il baissa un peu le regard, et j'étais surpris de l'entendre dire ça. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa faute, déjà. Et puis, la culpabilité ne lui allait définitivement pas. J'aimais le Derek fort et rassurant, violent peut-être, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, qu'il me protégera contre tout et n'importe qui, parce que c'est mon alpha. Et puis, c'est Derek._

 _« -_ Tu sais, moi, mon lot de malheur je l'ai déjà eu, alors même si tu le voulais, ça ne pourra jamais être pire... _»_

 _Je m'étais approché de lui, doucement, et pris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts alors que je le regardais avec espoir. Si espoir il y avait, alors c'était vraiment le moment de montrer le bout de son nez. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent lentement. Il parla tout bas._

 _« -_ Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux...

\- Je le sais... _»_

 _On allait certainement s'embrasser à ce moment-là, c'était partis pour. Mais un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de l'alpha et je suivis son regard antipathique envers nos deux invités qui n'hésitez même pas une seule seconde à nous observer comme si de rien était._

 _« -_ ça va, on vous dérange pas ?

\- Non non, je vous en prie, continuez ça devenait passionnant ! _»_

 _Je le savais que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour ces deux-là mais à ce point... Combien de fois avions-nous été dérangé, déjà ? Bien trop à mon humble avis ! Et puis, ça m'agaçait que quelqu'un puisse nous écouter alors que je disais des choses assez embarrassante. Je n'étais pas le seul apparemment, vu la réaction de Derek. Il m'attrapa par le bras et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il me tira pour aller en haut, direction sa chambre. C'est qu'il devenait entreprenant ! Ainsi, je me retrouvais quelques secondes plus tard, plaqué contre son lit._

 _« -_ Derek... _»_

 _Je repensais rapidement aux images que j'avais eu plus tôt dans la journée, surtout en ce qui concerne les relations entre homme mais... Comment résister, de toute façon. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, l'éclat de ses yeux brillait d'une douce lueur, non pas la lueur de ses yeux rouge, une petite lueur douce et appréciable que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Enfin, à nouveau, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser torride._


	6. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 6

Un bêta, ou plus que ça - 6

 _Tout était calme d'un coup, Peter et Stiles n'étant plus dans nos pattes, je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Derek, son cœur allant à un rythme peu habituel, sentir son odeur et surtout... Son envie de moi. Il n'y avait vraiment plus que nous deux. Du moins, dans cette chambre, et c'était suffisant. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre de toute façon. Je l'attirais à moi pour plus de baisers, profitant de ses lèvres en ne sachant pas quand ce plaisir me serait retiré. J'avais un peu peur qu'on nous interrompe, encore une fois ! Pourtant, je pense que cette fois, même si on venait nous annoncer un décès, on leur balancerait un coussin à la figure pour qu'ils nous fiche la paix. Et encore, ça c'est gentillet contrairement à ce que Derek pourrait faire. Il caresse mes hanches, commençant lentement à me déshabiller pour caresser ma peau, un peu rudement mais je n'étais pas contre. Ma main se perdait dans ses cheveux avant de descendre sur ses épaules puis son dos, tâtant ses muscles saillants... C'est fou ce qu'on se sent bien dans des bras pareil. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre..._

 _"_ \- Derek ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu.. Sais comment faire avec un mec ? _" Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant._

 _"_ \- Pourquoi ? Il y a un mode d'emploi ? _" Ho bon sang... Je m'en doutais, Derek c'est le genre de mec qui se laisse guider par son instinct, pas qui étudie les rudiments pour bien baiser... C'est dans sa nature ! Sauf que voilà, un homme ce n'est pas pareil qu'une fille et... Enfin c'est un peu plus compliqué !_

 _"_ \- On peut dire ça comme ça... Tu n'as pas envie de me faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? _" Il continua de me fixer, tout en gardant le silence, il se contenta d'acquiescer. "_ Il faut que tu heu... Détendes l'endroit avec tes doigts par exemple, mais on s'aide souvent de lubrifiant, vaseline ou même... De l'huile, je crois que ça ferait l'affaire. _" Plus je parlais, plus j'étais gêné, surtout qu'il continuait de me fixer d'un air dubitatif. Oui, bas désolé d'avoir étudié la question au lieu de faire mes devoirs, mais voilà, ça me stresse un peu... Je ne l'ai jamais fais avec un mec, lui non plus, c'est l'inconnu total pour nous ! Alors même si on... S'aime ? Je suppose, j'ai pas envie de souffrir le martyre parce qu'on s'y sera mal pris. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de souffrir beaucoup vu que je suis un loup-garou..._

 _"_ \- Et la salive, ça marche ?

\- Quoi ? Heu, oui, je suppose...

\- Parfait. _"_

 _Parfait ? Bon, parfait, Derek parait savoir exactement ce qu'il va faire, et ça m'intéresse de savoir mine de rien, alors même si j'ai un peu peur, je le laisse être aux commandes. Il termine de me déshabiller, faisant glisser mon boxer tout en m'embrassant le bas-ventre, et je frissonne en sentant son début de barbe me piquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie et je me dis que les filles qu'il a connu avant ont eu beaucoup de chance. Pas comme Derek, puisqu'il n'est tombé que sur des psychopathes... Du coup, il faudrait peut-être que je m'inquiète de mon cas, non ? Non. Parce que vous savez quoi ? Il y a mon alpha qui est en train de prendre soin de moi comme jamais, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne fera jamais ça avec un autre de ses bêta, ce qui me donne un avantage considérable. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en profitant de ses baisers et de la façon dont il me touche, alors qu'il continue de m'explorer, venant mordiller l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant gémir légèrement. J'aime ça. J'en veux plus. Sa langue remontant vers mon entrejambe, laisse un tracé humide derrière elle, avant qu'elle n'aille s'égarer sur ma verge tendue. Je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas laisser aller complètement ma voix. Je la sens continuer, descendant lentement, sur mes bourses, puis arriver sur mon anneau de chair, ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri de surprise._

 _"_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu... Han ! _"_

 _Il attrape mes cuisses fermement, les surélevant juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il fait, humidifiant l'endroit, entrant et sortant doucement sa langue, je me sens honteux et gêné au possible, mais je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas bon... C'est même tout le contraire, et ça me fait gémir de plus belle, surtout quand il me donne une petite claque sur les fesses en plus, bon sang, il a décidé de me rendre fou en fait, c'est ça ?_

 _"_ \- Derek... Arr.. Arrête... _"_

 _J'ai le souffle court tellement je me sens excité, les joues certainement rougies, alors que Derek remonte pour venir m'embrasser fougueusement, tout en pénétrant un doigt en moi, me faisant à présent gémir contre ses lèvres. Je l'enlace en lui rendant fiévreusement son baiser, mes hanches se mettant à onduler pour en avoir plus. Je profite de sa proximité pour lui arracher enfin le tee-shirt qui n'a plus rien à faire là, je me sers contre lui, venant embrasser et mordiller sa clavicule alors qu'il pénètre un deuxième doigt, ce qui me fait plutôt grogner cette fois. Parce que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle avec tout ça. Je me sens frustré, il m'en faut plus, il faut qu'il me fasse sien, et je crois qu'il le comprends alors que je suis en train de tirer sur son jean où il est de toute évidence trop à l'étroit. Retirant finalement ses doigts, il termine se déshabiller, laissant apparaître son imposante virilité. Wow._

 _On se regarde. Et on se comprend. On n'a pas besoin de mots. Je me baisse vers lui pour prendre sa queue en bouche, suçotant d'abord le gland, passant ma langue autour, je passe rapidement à des vas et viens qui émettent des bruits de sucions assez gênant, mais on n'en est plus là. Il n'y a plus de gêne. Plus que l'envie. Derek et moi, rien de plus. Après avoir bien humidifié son membre, il me rallonge contre le lit, se remettant à m'embrasser avec passion, tout en frottant son membre tendu entre mes fesses, me faisant à nouveau onduler d'envie contre lui._

 _"_ \- Derek... Derek, prends-moi... _" Lui susurrai-je._

 _Il ne se fit pas prier, et tout en m'attrapant par les fesses, me pénétra assez sauvagement, entremêlant nos râles de plaisir. Tout en m'accrochant à lui, griffant d'ailleurs son dos, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements rauque et intense, alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir d'abord doucement, mais ne sachant se contenir, de plus en plus rapidement, avec force... C'était sauvage. Et bon sang que c'était bon. Mes jambes vinrent se croiser derrière son dos pour l'attirer contre moi et le forcer un peu à aller plus profondément, nos râles se perdant sur nos corps ou nos bouches que nous embrassions... Si je devais décrire ce qui se passait, je crois que les mots ne suffiraient pas pour dire à quel point je prends mon pied._

 _Puis, finalement la jouissance nous gagne. Trop intense. Trop plaisante. Trop... J'ai l'impression de réellement avoir le septième ciel tellement je plane. On reste un petit moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en reprenant notre souffle. Jusqu'à ce que Derek se retire, me faisant pousser un faible soupir. Il se laisse rouler à coté de moi, et m'attire contre son corps bouillant. Je me sens tellement bien là, apaisé._

 _"_ \- Finalement... T'avais peut-être pas besoin de conseils... _" Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentais un faible sourire sur son visage alors qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir comme cela, content que les choses se passent ainsi..._


	7. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 7

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 7

 _Un Derek dormant. On ne voit pas ça souvent, moi qui vit avec, je peux vous l'affirmer... Pas qu'il ne dort pas mais il est toujours sur ses gardes et n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, et généralement, quand on dort on ne surveille pas ses arrières. Il est tellement beau comme ça. Les sourcils défroissés, l'air plus serein, il serait réellement à tomber s'il était toujours ainsi... Finalement, je suis plus rassuré qu'il ne le soit pas, moins de gens essaieront de me le piquer. Si quelqu'un l'approche, je le mords, voilà. Je profite de cet instant et de cette image pendant quelques minutes avant de me décider à quitter lentement ses bras pour me lever et m'habiller, regagnant le bas pour n'y trouver que Peter se servant un café avant de me jeter un coup d'œil, accompagné d'un léger sourire en coin._

 _« -_ Tu vois, je t'avais dis que ça se passerait bien. _» J'hausse un sourcil et me rappelle que, oui, il me l'avait dis._

 _« -_ Vous savez depuis quand ? _» Il haussa les épaules, l'air de réfléchir._

 _« -_ Que tu es amoureux de Derek, assez longtemps...

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il en pinçait pour Stiles.

\- Et moi, que Stiles en pinçait pour Derek, alors imagine ma surprise.

\- On était à coté de la plaque apparemment, comme tout le monde... Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Hé bien... Tout a commencé un soir où je devais ramener Stiles chez lui, il était assez stressé et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter comme d'habitude, une fois devant chez lui, j'attendais qu'il descende de ma voiture mais il semblait hésiter. Et, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il m'a embrassé tout à coup avant de s'enfuir en courant. _» Je ne pus retenir un petit rire._

 _« -_ ça lui ressemble bien... Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dis ? _» Un long silence presque pesant se fit alors qu'il fixait sa tasse de café d'un air sombre._

 _« -_ Depuis l'incendie, j'ai passé mon temps à faire souffrir les gens proche de moi, je n'avais aucune envie que ce soit aussi le cas avec lui.

\- Vous en avez parlé avec Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De ce que vous ressentez... Vous en parlez avec quelqu'un ? _» Il me fixa, fronçant un peu les sourcils._

 _« -_ J'en discute avec toi, là.

\- Oui mais moi... Franchement, on se connait à peine, Peter, et vous ne m'avez jamais fais aucun mal. Je vous parle des gens que vous regrettez avoir fais souffrir...

\- Qui a dis que je regrettais ?

\- D'accord... Donc vous ne regrettez pas le mal que vous avez fais mais vous pourriez regretter le mal que vous pourriez faire à Stiles ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas justement le fait que vous ne regrettiez pas le reste qui pourrait le faire souffrir ? _» Il m'observa, l'air perplexe._

 _« -_ Non, Stiles n'est pas du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails... _» J'haussais les sourcils._

 _« -_ Ce genre de détails ? Scott mis à part, parce qu'il est beaucoup trop compréhensif, comment va réagir le shérif en apprenant ça ? Ou Lydia ? Ou Allison ? Ou même Chris ? _» Peter pinça légèrement les lèvres._

 _« -_ Ils ne sont pas obligé de l'apprendre... _» Je ne répondis rien, lui et moi savions qu'un beau jour il faudrait l'annoncer tout de même, on ne peut pas le cacher éternellement, et encore, si Derek ne vend pas la mèche..._

 _« -_ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très fan de de Scott, alors si quelque chose vous traverse l'esprit, comme ce qui a l'air de plus ou moins une mauvaise idée, vous pouvez m'en parler... Comme le fait de s'installer dans ma chambre pour faire des choses pas catholique, par exemple.

\- Alors ça, c'était une très bonne idée ! Vu que le but c'était justement que tu ailles dans le lit de Derek, ce qui s'est finalement fait plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Je voulais que le couple se fasse avant de partir.

\- Quoi ? Vous Partez ?

\- Oui, enfin pas vraiment, je regagne mon appartement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et nous serons plus tranquille ici, surtout que l'ours qui me sert de neveu n'a pas l'air d'aimer le fait que je fricote avec l'humain de la bande. _» Un soupir se fit entendre derrière nous, nos regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui devait être là depuis quelques instants déjà._

 _« -_ Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour ce genre de choses, Peter... En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu es capable de t'inquiéter.

\- Depuis quand tu nous écoutes ?

\- Probablement depuis le début. _» Derek s'approcha de nous et je crus percevoir un tout petit sourire. « -_ Je suis plutôt rassuré, et un peu surpris, que tu sois encore capable de tenir à quelqu'un. Alors, je veux bien t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- À faire accepter votre relation. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Ho... On va peut-être attendre qu'il est 18 ans, quand même ?

\- C'est mieux. _»_

 _Peter le fixait un peu étrangement, presque l'air de dire « qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fais de mon neveu ? » mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de s'éloigner avec sa tasse toujours dans les mains. Personnellement, je fixais le torse nu de Derek. Il avait mis un jean mais devait avoir oublier que le haut aussi, ça se couvrait... Mais bon... ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Me voyant faire, il sourit un peu et se penche vers moi pour me dérober un baiser. Ce n'est pas du jeu. À peine levé, il me chauffe déjà..._

 _« -_ Tu vas laisser Peter partir ?

\- Je n'ai plus de raison de l'en empêcher.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En plus, on sera plus tranquille ainsi... _»_

 _C'est pas faux. C'est même assez pertinent. Et puis, imaginons que la meute apprenne enfin pour eux deux, vu qu'ils vont là où Stiles va, ils iront peut-être plus facilement chez Peter que venir nous embêter... Oui, non. C'est Peter, on ne va certainement pas entrer chez lui comme dans un moulin, dommage. C'était quand même bien pensé. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui rend son baiser, avec tendresse. Je sentis alors ses mains caresser mes hanches, m'amenant un peu plus contre lui. Il m'attrapa un peu subitement et me posa sur la table, je le regardais surpris._

 _« -_ On ne va quand même pas faire ça dans la cuisine ? _» Il avait l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement en plus._

 _« -_ Pas encore. _»_

 _ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que ça viendra plus tard ? Quand il sera sûr que personne ne viendra nous y déranger peut-être ? Il m'embrasse, plus chaudement, plus passionnément, grognant légèrement d'envie... Je suis pas spécialement contre mais vu comment il s'emballe déjà, si ça continue, on va finir par faire ça dans toutes les pièces, le même jour. Ce ne serait pas très bien. Et on a un peu autre chose à faire dans la vie aussi._

 _« -_ Derek ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je t'aime, tu sais... _» Petit silence. Avant qu'il me serre un peu fort contre lui en embrassant ma nuque._

 _« -_ Moi aussi. _»_

 _Je caresse doucement son dos et j'ai vraiment l'impression de prendre soin d'un gros ours, bon, je trouve ça adorable, par contre je vais peu-être éviter de lui en parler... J'en profite plutôt pour respirer son odeur qui n'a rien de commun avec qui que ce soit d'autre, j'aime tellement ça... J'ai l'impression que ça devient presque une drogue dont je ne pourrais pas me passer. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour... Alors c'est quelque chose de tout aussi intense, vous pouvez me croire._

 _Je repense alors à ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt... Derek m'a fait sien, et c'était sauvage, c'était trop bon et j'ai pris mon pied comme je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible... Je me demande si ce sera toujours comme ça. Je m'inquiète un peu. Ça ne sera peut-être pas facile d'encaisser ça pour la meute aussi. Mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, il sera là pour me soutenir..._


	8. Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 8

Un bêta, ou plus que ça ? - 8

 _ça y est, la meute était réunis et c'était le moment de vérité. Je n'avais pas voulu faire ça aussi vite, après tout, ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais Derek a voulu officialiser tout ça au plus vite, donc..._

« - Voilà, on va pas vous le cacher, Derek et moi sommes ensemble. »

 _Gros silence. Ils ont l'air plus surpris qu'autre chose, dans l'ensemble, à part Stiles et Scott qui étaient déjà au courant. Reste à savoir si c'est surpris dans le bon sens ou le mauvais._

« - Mais il n'était pas...

\- Avec Stiles ?

\- Ha non, mais ça va bien à un moment ! Faut vraiment me dire à quel moment vous avez pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que j'étais avec Derek, ou tout du moins, que j'en pinçais pour lui !

\- Une tension palpable.

\- Une attention particulière.

\- Tu avais l'air assez ailleurs, en ce moment, et je t'ai entendu parler avec Scott de quelqu'un pour qui tu avais des sentiments.

\- Ouais, bas non, désolé de vous décevoir, Derek est avec Isaac et je suis très heureux pour eux !

\- Ha mais nous aussi, ne nous fais pas dire ce qu'on n'a pas dis ! Pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, on est juste surpris. Mais c'est bien, on est content pour eux, surtout que ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'Isaac en pince pour Derek.

\- Pardon, Allison ?

\- Désolé mais c'était assez voyant, je n'en ai rien dis, bien sûr... »

 _Cachez votre joie, sérieux... Ils ne mentent pas, ils ne sont pas mécontent qu'on soit ensemble, ils sont même plutôt content, c'est juste qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ce que je comprends, tout le monde pensaient que Derek et Stiles finiraient ensemble et voilà que..._

« - Donc Stiles est célibataire ? » _Demanda Joyeusement Lydia, avec un grand sourire._

« - Pas vraiment, en fait... » _Répondit Scott avant d'observer son meilleur ami vers qui tous les regards se tournèrent._

« - Je suis avec Peter. » _BOUM. Comme ça, d'un coup._

 _Tout le monde, presque, était abasourdi sous la nouvelle. Parce que pour une surprise, c'était encore plus une surprise que moi et Derek, et même plutôt une mauvaise surprise d'après leurs têtes._

« - C'est une blague ?

\- Non, Lydia, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis avec Peter, et ce, que ça vous plaise ou non.

\- Scott, tu étais au courant ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et tu n'as rien fais pour l'en empêché ?!

\- Non, Stiles est un grand garçon qui fait ses propres choix, il est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte... La différence d'âge ?

\- C'est plutôt mal venu de la part de celle qui a craqué sur lui en premier. » _Siffla Stiles entre ses dents. PAF. La balle est dans son camps._

« - ça n'a rien à voir ! Il m'a apparu comme un adolescent ! Il m'a manipulé !

\- Ho ça va, Lydia, on connait la chanson, les excuses c'est fais pour s'en servir, comme on dit...

\- Quand on aime, l'âge n'a pas d'importance. » _Trancha finalement Derek, qui obtint toute l'attention cette fois._

« - Derek... Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- En fait, si. J'ai réagis comme vous, au départ, mais...

\- Mais ? Mais quoi ? Comment tu peux laisser passer que ton oncle psychopathe sorte avec Stiles ? » _Mon petit-ami haussa doucement les épaules._

« - J'ai réalisé qu'il avait changé. Dans le bon sens.

\- Changé dans le bon sens ? Il se tape un adolescent ! » _Un léger toussotement se fit entendre alors que Peter venait d'entrer, ayant apparemment entendu notre conversation._

« - Alors, en fait, non...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, non ? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

\- Mais si. Il veut dire qu'on n'a pas été au bout de la chose, monsieur est tellement vieux jeu qu'il veut attendre... Plutôt ironique de la part d'un mec qui a failli y passer plus d'une fois !

\- Très délicat de ta part.

\- Ça va, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense... Après, si tu attends que mon père te mette une balle en argent entre les deux yeux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ! »

 _Ho. Au moins, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont été aussi rapide la dernière fois alors, s'ils ne vont pas au bout... Forcément... Bref. Un petit malaise s'est emparé de la meute, et ils finirent pas partir, ne laissant que Derek, Peter, Scott, Stiles et moi._

« - ça s'est mieux passé que je le pensais.

\- Ho oui, comme une lettre à la poste... Je vous avais dis d'attendre, bon sang !

\- Peter, attendre n'aurait pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire, on a attendu un mois et c'est largement suffisant. C'est à eux de voir s'ils l'acceptent ou non. Et qu'ils soient au courant maintenant ou dans un an, n'y changerait rien.

\- Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir avant !

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, tu aurais fais ta tête de mule !

\- Au moins, ça nous fait ça en commun. »

 _Les deux esquissèrent un sourire et Stiles déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Peter, signe de réconciliation, je suppose._

« - Tu m'aides à faire mes bagages ?

\- Bien sûr ! » _Ils s'éloignèrent alors vers les pièces où je n'allais jamais._

« - Bon, moi je vous laisse aussi. » _Fit Scott en se levant du fauteuil et commençant à partir._

« - Scott ? Tout va bien ?

\- Mais oui, bonne journée ! » _Et il sort du loft. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, je sais quand Scott va bien, et là, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

« - Je reviens. » _Dis-je à Derek qui se contente d'acquiescer alors que je rejoins Scott qui est déjà à sa moto._ « - Scott, attends ! » _Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils._ « - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » _Il me sourit alors._

« - Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Rien d'important.

\- Dis-moi, s'il te plait. » Il soupire, perdant légèrement son sourire.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, en fait... J'ai toujours pensé que Stiles et moi serions ensemble, mais maintenant, il a Peter et fatalement, il s'éloigne de moi. Je sais que c'est normal. Mais... J'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seul.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Scott, on est là, nous tous.

\- Je sais, Isaac, je sais...

\- Et avec Allison ? » _Il secoua doucement la tête._

« - Même si j'ai dis à Stiles qu'on finira par se remettre ensemble, je sais que c'est mort. »

 _Je pince un peu les lèvres et lui donne une tape d'encouragement, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre._

« - ça va aller.

\- Ouais, je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien. » _Il me sourit à nouveau et finit par partir sur sa moto._

 _C'était nul. Lui, il arrive à remonter le moral des gens, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il y arrive. Et moi, tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire c'est que ça va aller... Je retourne au loft en me triturant un peu les doigts, puis, je me retrouve devant Derek, qui m'interroge du regard, parce qu'il voit bien que quelque chose me préoccupe._

« - Dis, tu m'aiderais à trouver quelqu'un pour Scott ? » _Il cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules._

« - Allison ?

\- C'est mort. » _Il a l'air de réfléchir mais ne semble pas trouver._ « - J'aimerais l'aider, il m'a soutenu et puis c'est notre alpha...

\- Tu ne t'adresses peut-être pas à la bonne personne, tu sais ?

\- On ne peut pas en parler à Stiles.

\- Ça va être compliqué. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

 _Je souris doucement et vais jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer cet homme... Aussi brute et inaccessible parait-il. Je pense que notre relation durera longtemps. Aussi longtemps que possible._

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette fic ! Je sais, je sais, quelle tristesse, n'est-ce pas ? Maiiiiiis - on aime les mais - je vais bientôt enchaîner sur "Un humain, ou plus que ça ?" qui reprendra l'histoire mais concentré sur le Steter, elle sera donc sans doute plus longue.**

 **Vu leur dernière discussion, je pourrais peut-être même, ensuite, en faire une avec Scott, mais en sachant que ça ne peut pas être avec Stiles, Peter, Derek ou Isaac, avec qui pourrait-il être cette fois ? ( et pas Allison non plus, vous l'aurez compris :p ) J'attends vos avis !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
